draconian_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Armaxilump/Battle Rhythm: Reggie and Tomas Reveal Trailer
The trailer starts off with an ESRB label stating above, "MAY CONTAIN CONTENT INAPPROPIATE FOR CHILDREN" and below, "Visit www.esrb.org for rating information" (meanwhile in the European version, the trailer starts off with a PEGI 16 rating while the Japanese version starts off with a Rating Pending CERO rating) for five seconds and then fades away. We cut to a viewport of a beach in Kingston, Jamaica, as we see a black guy with black hair of rasta cut, black pants, white tank top with a hippy emblem, green strapless vest and a green hat with yellow borders, spinning like a helicopter in the air and then lands to scene as he says "Nature calls me! Nobody stops my Jamaican Storm!", followed by a small pause of five seconds where the background changes to multicolored flash lights as the name "Reggie Weimann" starts to pop up before it returns to normal. A reggae-themed instrumental music is playing throughout the rest of the trailer. Reggie starts to fight against Garrett, as he performs a helicopter kick to the MMA Metalhead, followed by a Pop-Up, then two upward diagonal kicks, sending the opponent to the air, and is cancelled by a downward cartwhell while yellow clored light streaks surround him for five seconds. As minutes passed, Garrett attacks him with a headbutt, followed by an Auto-Double, however, he's Rhythm Broken. Reggie starts to perform the Reggae Blitz as he starts to spin in helicopter kicks, as the wind starts to drag Garrett closer, and when the move connects, the Jamaican sends his opponent to the air and when he starts to fall, Reggie starts to kick him multiple times like Duck King's Break Spiral before he sends Garrett to the ground. Then, the instrumental music changes to samba, as we cut to a favela in Sao Paulo, Brazil, where we see a caucasian brazilian guy with black hair with a stylized haircut and ponytail, yellow pants, and a green MK-styled ninja suit, greeting the opponent as he says "Welcome to the carnival of combat!", followed by a small pause of five seconds where the background changes to multicolored flash lights as the name "Tomas Cristiano" starts to pop up before it returns to normal. Tomas starts to fight against Joaquín, where the latter starts to fire his soccer fireball, but then jumps and starts to punch him, followed by an Auto-Double, then a linker where he rolls and punches the Colombian, followed by another Auto-Double, later followed by an arm lock which also turns to the other side and finishing with a circular drop kick while green clored light streaks surround him for five seconds, sending Joaquin to the wall and then falling to the ground. As minutes passed, Joaquin kicks but is countered by a hold where Tomas starts to punch him in the head three times like Maximus' Noogie, and afterwards the Colombian gets off of the move far. Then the Brazilian dancer starts to run closer to Joaquin and then performs the Jujitsu Carnival, where he first grabs his opponent, and once the move connects, he jumps and then rolls with the opponent everywhere in the area like a pinball, and concluding with a headlock resembling CM Punk's Anaconda Vise. Cut to the logo for Battle Rhythm (what the logo looks like is up for interpretation) popping up in multicolored flash lights, with below the aforementioned logo that says, "The dance will begin soon!", before it changes to "December 2013", toaccompanied by, at the very bottom, the logo for *insert publisher here* and one for *insert developer here* as well as the PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, Steam, Dreamcast 2 and Zeo logos at the bottom. The announcer says "Fighter incoming!" as we cut to Hong Kong, where we see a chinese tall man with black hair and eyes wearing a beige tracksuit with black details on it. He throws a wood block and when it falls, he punches it with the "One Inch Punch", complete with a "WATAA!!". Then the camera closes up to him as he starts to make a reverence. Category:Blog posts